Hybrids Need Love Too
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Ichigo thought he could trust Rukia and told her he was a hybrid. She blackmails him with this new information and finally has enough of him. She tells Yamamoto Ichigo's secret and now he is being hunted down so, they can execute him. Will Ichigo somehow escape the shinigami or will he be caught and killed? And what does a certain blue-haired espada have to do with this?


Hybrids Need Love Too

**Author's Note: Okay drabble time once again! This one is for LiveToTell who requested a GrimmIchi fic. Let's get this ball rolling shall we?**

**Pairings: Grimmjow x Ichigo, slight Hichigo x Ichigo **

**Warnings: violence, cussing, yaoi, OOCness, lime, character death, partial lemon and Rukia bashing because who doesn't like to bash that bitch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters from Bleach. I do not make a profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

* * *

Running. Just keep running. Adrenaline rushing and blood pumping, Ichigo ran for his life. Soi-fon and the entire 2nd squad were on his ass and he couldn't take them all on at once. His wooden heels clacked against the concrete as he dashed down the street. _Dammit, Rukia!_

* * *

"**You're blackmailing me?"**

"**Don't call it that, sweetie. Think of it as an invitation to be happy together."**

**Ichigo shivered at the smirk she held on her face.**

* * *

An arrow zipped past his shoulder and he let out a string of curses. He could hear their footsteps now and he could see flashes of moving black in the corners of his vision.

_C'mon, King. You can make it. _

_You're the whole reason I'm running, but you're worth it. _**[1]**

* * *

"**Just listen, okay."**

**Rukia glared at him, but gave him her full attention.**

"**I need to tell you something really important and this may come as a shock to you, but I'm a hybrid."**

* * *

He skidded down streets and sharply turned, just trying to lose them, but he couldn't. They kept up with all his turns and loops.

_I'm going to have to fight them._

_At least, let me help then._

_Alright._

* * *

"**You promised you wouldn't tell anybody!" yelled Ichigo.**

**A cruel sneer plastered itself on Rukia's face.**

"**I decided I don't want a hybrid lover anymore."**

* * *

Ichigo lead them to the riverbank where there was plenty of open room to fight and no one would be caught in the crossfire. He stopped running amongst the small dunes of sand. His back was shown to the other shinigami and they halted in their chasing to stare at the young hybrid.

"Do you surrender?" asked Soi-fon as she stood at the head of the group.

_Never. _

"**Just go, Ichigo. I'll pretend I never saw you and you can get a head start."**

"**Renj-"**

"**There's no time for goodbyes, Ichigo! Now, go!"**

**Ichigo did as he was told and didn't look back at his friend who he would probably never see again.**

He allowed Hichigo to take over and he was pulled into the recesses of his soul as he watched his hollow fight for everything that had and had left behind. They hadn't been expecting Ichigo to take on his full hollow form and he had an advantage from the start. Most of them were probably shocked that he could turn into this _monster _and he took out a good few of them. However, Soi-fon snapped them out of their trance and they launched attacks on him. Their zanpakuto barely scraped his hard, hollow exterior and Hichigo gave off his insane bursts of laughter at their measly attempts to injure him.

_Kill them, Hichigo. Every single one of them._

Ichigo's inner rage fueled the hollow's movements and attacks. One by one, the shinigami fell until only Soi-fon remained. Her face was bloody yet her gaze was as sharp as ever.

"**We have no choice, Ichigo."**

_King?_

"**Either cooperate or we'll have to use force."**

_Kill her._

"**Force, it is."**

_I'm going to enjoy this, partner._

Hichigo gave a low chuckle and Soi-fon's eyes narrowed as she took a defensive stance. Then, Hichigo was off. He charged at Soi-fon and with an enormous amount of power, lunged Zangetsu at her smaller zanpakuto. The two blades clashed together and when they hit, it gave off a resounding clatter of metal against metal. For a few moments, Ichigo swore they were at a stalemate, but then he slowly felt her zanpakuto give way. Her face scrunched up as she tried to stop Zangetsu, but her efforts were futile.

She was being pushed back through the sand and she tried to dig her heels in, but it was much too late for that. Hichigo cracked an impractical smile that would have any sane man running for the hills, yet Soi-fon stood her ground. Slowly, Ichigo saw tiny cracks in the steel of her zanpakuto and he knew it would all be over soon. Hichigo too saw these cracks, and his smile turned into a whooping laugh of derangement.

"You scum." she whispered before he zanpakuto cracked in half and Zangetsu connected with her chest.

Ichigo watched as Hichigo cut through flesh and intestines, right down the middle of Soi-fon's body. Her eyes widened and Hichigo kept the edge of Zangetsu inside her, probably the only thing keeping her alive.

"Fuck you too, sugar." he said before removing the blade and watching as Soi-fon fell to her knees, blood pouring out of her.

The sand was stained with crimson and she finally fell face first in her own puddle of blood.

"Kinda lame, King. If that's all Soul Society's got, we can just keep runnin' forever."

Ichigo took back control of his body and stared down at the numerous bodies before him.

"No, Hichigo. This is only the beginning."

* * *

Grimmjow watched from afar as the young man left the bank now stained red. _He's a hybrid. _Grimmjow thought this could be useful information to deliver to Aizen. _Perhaps we can get him on our side. Then, Soul Society would be ours. _Grimmjow smirked as he went through the black portal, taking him to Hueco Mundo.

He practically ran to the conference room, where he was sure everyone would be. He had to get this information to Aizen right away, or the shinigami may get smart and decide to keep Ichigo as their own secret weapon. He burst through the doors of the room and watched as what seemed to be a million pairs of eyes landed on him.

"You're late, Grimmjow." came Aizen's voice and Grimmjow approached him on his throne.

"I'm sorry, but I may have some information that could be of great use to us."

"Go on."

"The substitute shinigami known as Ichigo is a hybrid. He is able to control his hollow which makes me think he has visited the Vizards. Soul Society knows he is a hybrid and has sent out dozens of shinigami to kill him. If we act quickly, we may be able to recruit him to our side." explained Grimmjow.

"Interesting…" Aizen said as twisted smile found its way on his face.

"Well, Grimmjow since you discovered this I'd like you to get him here. Use any means necessary except killing him."

"Yes, sir." said Grimmjow and a smirk came onto his face as he left the room.

_This should be exciting._

* * *

"**Now that I know you're little secret, Ichigo, I'll give you two options. The first one is that I'll go tell the head captain right now. The second option is for you to go out with me and I'll never tell a soul." **

"**You're blackmailing me?"**

"**Don't call it that, sweetie. Think of it as an invitation to be happy together."**

**Ichigo shivered at the smirk she held on her face.**

* * *

Ichigo abruptly sat up in bed with a gleam of sweat on his forehead. His breaths came out as pants and he tried to calm himself down.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _

But, now he was contradicting himself. That hadn't been just a dream. That had been a memory. A memory that had caused this whole ordeal.

_King? Are you alright?_

Ichigo couldn't find the strength to speak to Hichigo and just panted heavily. However, a few seconds later, said hollow appeared in front of him.

"King?"

Ichigo looked up to see a somewhat worried expression on his hollow's face or as close to worried as his hollow could manage. Ichigo gave him a weak smile as he breaths returned to normal.

"Did ya…did ya dream of her?"

"…Yeah, I did."

"Oh, King."

Ichigo couldn't help it. The tears streamed down his face and a choked sob found its way out of him. _She had ruined everything. I'll never see my family or friends again. I'll just keep on running, forever._

Suddenly, Ichigo found himself in his hollow's tight embrace. **[2] **

"It's alright, King. We're safe."

"For how long?" Ichigo whispered.

Hichigo could only hold Ichigo in response.

* * *

Ichigo once again awoke in the middle of the night, but not due a nightmare. Hichigo was back inside his soul. _I must have fallen asleep on him. _Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then, a draft hit him and he shivered. Looking down at his jacket, he still wore because who knew when he would have to run again, he pulled the hood of his jacket on to keep out the cold. _This place is really shitty. _

He had been on the run and with the little money he had saved, he had managed to stay at a run-down hotel and buy himself a little added protection. A 9mm pistol that currently sat on the nightstand. He looked over to the gun and watched as it gleamed in the little moonlight that slipped through the tore drapes. _I could just end it all…_ He subconsciously reached out for the gun when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. His eyes widened and he grabbed the gun, aiming it towards the door. Heartbeat fluttering, he strained to listen for any other noises. All he heard were the footsteps though, so he waited for them to either go away or for them to get closer and the owner of the footsteps to open his door.

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and under his chin. The footsteps kept coming closer. He checked to make sure the safety was off. They just grew louder and louder. He made sure it was properly loaded. Then, they stopped…right in front of his door. He took in a shaky breath. The door opened.

His finger instinctively went to pull the trigger when he saw who was standing there. _Grimmjow._

He exhaled.

"Look at you. Going gangster are we? Perhaps lone wolf?" said Grimmjow taking in Ichigo's appearance. **[3] **

The substitute shinigami was sprawled across the bed, his limbs everywhere. His legs were crossed over each other at the ankle. One arm held up his frame as he pushed the palm of his hand into the mattress from behind him. His other arm was extended out towards Grimmjow with a loaded gun in his hand, ready to fire. He had on denim jeans and wore a black hoodie which currently shrouded his face. However, Grimmjow could still see his narrowed chocolate eyes as he was still aiming down the sight of the weapon.

Though, as soon as he saw Grimmjow the young shinigami relaxed and dropped the gun on the bed, sitting in a more comfortable position.

"It's only you."

Grimmjow scoffed.

"Only me?"

"Look, if you're here for a fight, I can't right now, so please just leave."

"That ain't why I'm here kid."

Bewilderment settled on Ichigo's face.

"Then, why are you here?"

Grimmjow sighed and sat on the bed with Ichigo.

I noticed you were in some trouble. I took it up with the boss and he wants me to take you to Hueco Mundo so, he can offer you a job."

More confusion.

"A job?"

"He wants you to join us, kid."

_King? Why are you u- Grim-Kitty?_

"Join the espada…"

Grimmjow studied Ichigo's face. He seemed to be calculating. _At least he's considering it. _Suddenly, Grimmjow felt it. A tiny spark of reiatsu. Then, it was gone. _Oh, shit._

"I hate to rush your life decision, kid, but we got trouble."

Ichigo was puzzled for a minute until he too felt the shinigami trying to hide their reiatsu and somewhat failing.

"They're here…"

Grimmjow could only nod.

_Think really hard about this, King. We can join the espada and Aizen, we can keep running forever, or we can die at the hands of those bastard shinigami. Your choice. _

That was all that Ichigo needed.

"Let's go."

Grimmjow smiled and took a hold of Ichigo's hand.

"Let's go." he repeated and they both slipped through the black portal just as the shinigami burst through the door of the now empty apartment.

* * *

"What do you mean, he disappeared?"

"He just disappeared, sir. We felt his reiatsu one moment and the next it was gone."

Suddenly, Rukia jumped into the conversation between Yamamoto and the trainee shinigami.

"Well, you better find him. He should be killed on the spot for all that he's done."

"How can you say that Rukia?! He once saved your ass!" yelled Renji.

"Well I don't appreciate what he did."

"Maybe he should have left you for dead!"

"Maybe he should have!"

"That's enough." said Yamamoto breaking up the fight.

"I can only hope Aizen hasn't used gotten to him yet."

* * *

"Excellent job, Grimmjow." said Aizen as both Ichigo and Grimmjow entered the room.

The conference room was now empty except for the three of them, Gin on Aizen's right, and Tousen on his left. Grimmjow stepped forward and smiled up at Aizen.

"So, Ichigo are you planning on staying with us?"

Ichigo really didn't have reason to not be here. He never knew Aizen personally and they seemed to have a somewhat noble goal in mind. _What was that goal again?_

_Aizen here wants to be God, King. _

_Oh. _

Well if he wanted to torture and hang the members of Soul Society, go ahead and let him. They deserved it except for maybe a few select people. Perhaps Aizen could be merciful. To Ichigo, he didn't seem that bad and it looked like he made a good ruler so, why not a good God?

_It may not be so bad here, King._

_Maybe you're right. _

"Yes. I'd like to join you."

A smile forced its way on Aizen's face and he seemed generally happy of Ichigo's choice.

"I'm glad to hear that. You can stay with Grimmjow until you become accustomed to our little slice of heaven."

"C'mon, I'll show you where I stay." said Grimmjow as he once again took ahold of Ichigo's hand, leading him out of the conference room.

_Why does he keep doing that?_

_Maybe he likes you, King._

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his hollow laughed inside his head.

* * *

"Here it is!" said Grimmjow as he opened a wooden door.

Ichigo was shoved in by the espada and he took in where he would be staying for a while. The room was very plain, but that was to be expected. The carpet was a sterile, white as were the walls. In the middle of the room, lay a large, sized bed with white blankets that had an aqua trim. Two identical brown nightstands sat on either side of the bed. To the right of the bed below a window, sat a white sofa. There was also another wooden door in the far right corner of the room.

"Through there is the bathroom." said Grimmjow pointing to the door.

Ichigo walked over to the door and turned the doorknob to see a luxurious bathroom. The floor was tiled white and there was a bathtub big enough for two to his left. On his right, were two sinks with mirrors and in the very back was a transparent shower.

"This is really nice." he said more to himself than Grimmjow.

That did not stop the other from replying.

"Better than you expected right?"

"Definitely."

"Aizen may be a bit…eccentric, but he makes sure we live in luxury when we're not fighting for our lives."

"Just one question though." said Ichigo coming into the bedroom again.

"Yeah?"

"Where will I sleep?"

Grimmjow gave a soft chuckle.

"With me of course. That's bed made for two and big enough for two, but you're a bit too scrawny to be counted as another person."

Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow in the side.

"I'm not scrawny. If anything, you are."

Grimmjow placed his hand atop Ichigo's head.

"Well if not scrawny, then short." he said with a smirk.

Ichigo scowled, but he couldn't do anything about that.

_Damn tall espada._

* * *

"Sir, should we send a team out to Hueco Mundo?"

Yamamoto had to think this one through. If he did send out a team, they could easily be killed by hollows and espada alike, but if he didn't they wouldn't know if Ichigo had run off there until it was too late. _I should of disposed of him when I had the chance. _

"Put together a team of his closest friends."

_Perhaps they can get him to let his guard down and walk into our trap._

* * *

"I'll be right back, Ichigo." said Grimmjow as he shut the door to his room.

He gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his azure hair. He sat down outside in the hall and just composed himself.

_What am I doing? _

Grimmjow's heart had been fluttering all day long and knew exactly why. Ichigo. Damn him and his beauty. Grimmjow had always known the other looked astonishing, but never had it affected him this greatly.

_Maybe it's because I've been near him all day without fighting him. _

That was true. Grimmjow had never really been near the substitute shinigami except for when they were fighting and when fighting, you're mostly focusing on not dying, not how cute the other looks.

_Am I…falling for him?_

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked up to see the stoic espada, Ulquiorra, or really his only real friend here.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting beside the upset man.

"Can I tell you something, Ulquiorra?"

"Go ahead."

Grimmjow gave a sigh before remembering Ulquiorra was his friend and he could tell him this.

"I think I love Ichigo."

Instead of the wide eyes or the words of disgust, Ulquiorra simply nodded.

"I was beginning to you would never realize it."

Grimmjow blinked.

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious, Grimmjow. You sneak off just to fight him, you leave to check on him, and it was you who brought Aizen the information that Ichigo was being hunted by Soul Society. How did you happen to come by this intelligence? By watching him and making sure he was okay."

"Everyone knows?"

"Hell, they even made bets on when you would whisk Ichigo away from Soul Society and make him stay here. Aizen even made a bet and he probably put you two in the same room so, he could have better chances, that sly bastard."

Grimmjow was overcome by this new information.

_Everyone expects me to like him, so there's no problem there. The only problem now is getting Ichigo to agree to becoming my lover. _

The word sounded so foreign to Grimmjow. _Lover. _He had never really thought of ever using that word with himself involved. _Guess there's a first time for everything. _

"Thanks, Ulquiorra. I'll go tell him how I feel right now." said Grimmjow standing up.

* * *

_King, you know you like 'im._

_Hichigo, could you be quiet for a bit?_

Ichigo sighed as he practically threw himself on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling trying to decipher these feelings. Sure, Grimmjow was supposed to be the enemy, but now the tables had been turned hadn't they? Yet, would Grimmjow accept his feelings or never look at him again. Ichigo would really hate that. Grimmjow's eyes always would shine when he looked at Ichigo. Maybe it was just his imagination or a trick of the light, but it didn't matter because Ichigo returned that shimmer.

_So, you gonna tell 'im, King?_

_I suppose I will._

* * *

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called as he walked back into the room.

He looked around the room and saw that Ichigo was sprawled across his bed and looking downright beautiful. Grimmjow gulped and tried to regain that confidence he had had mere seconds ago. Taking a deep breath, he watched as Ichigo sat up and his feet dangled over the end of the bed.

"Yes?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

_Here goes. _

Grimmjow came and sat beside Ichigo on the bed. Hesitantly, he took ahold of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo stared at their conjoined hands, but didn't hesitate in intertwining their fingers.

"I…I think that I love you." he whispered.

"That's all I wanted to hear." said Ichigo with a smile before he pressed their lips together.

It was a simple kiss. Nothing too extravagant yet, passionate enough to be considered something intimate. Grimmjow broke away and stared into those all too familiar chocolate eyes.

"So, you love me back?"

"Of course I do, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smiled and went in for another kiss when the door burst open to reveal Ulquiorra.

"Hueco Mundo has been invaded by shinigami." he said in a calm voice as if it was nothing.

Grimmjow snaked a protective arm around Ichigo's waist.

"We can't let them take him."

"He could stay he-" began Ulquiorra before he was interrupted by Ichigo.

"I'm going."

"Ichigo."

"No, Grimmjow. I have to. I have to stop them and besides. I'm strong enough to take them in my regular shinigami form and especially strong enough in my hollow form. Plus, you and all the other espada will be there to protect me."

Grimmjow thought it all over before he nodded.

"Let's get going, then."

* * *

"That's weird."

"What's weird, Renji?" asked Orihime.

"Usually as soon as we enter Hueco Mundo, we're attacked. However, I can't even sense an espada."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"It means we're somehow hiding our reiatsu subconsciously or they're planning on ambushing us up ahead."

* * *

"Ichigo, are you sure you're okay with this? This small team could be made up of your friends." said Grimmjow as he looked at his new lover worriedly.

"They're not my friends anymore." said Ichigo gripping Zangetsu.

Grimmjow nods and stares off in the distance, watching for figures to appear.

* * *

When the ragtag team of Ichigo's friends does make their way over the horizon, Grimmjow moves to stand a bit closer to Ichigo. Ichigo watches as the group gets closer and he can make out some physical features.

_Renji._

_Orihime._

_Ishida._

_Chad._

_And Rukia. _

_Only five? King, they made it easy on you._

"Grimmjow."

"Yeah?"

"Only capture Rukia. Let me talk to the others once you have her."

"You sure?"

"_Positive._"

"You heard him."

* * *

Rukia grasped her zanpakuto as she could make out the orange of Ichigo's hair. She was about to begin powering up when a blow forced its way on the side of her head. She fell to the ground, he zanpakuto flying out of reach. Her vision blurred and her head ached. She went to grab her head when someone stepped down on her wrist. She gave a scream and looked through hazed vision at her captor. He had blue hair and half a hollow mask on the left side of his face. _Grimmjow. _

The, darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" called Orihime as he walked towards them.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Yamamoto sent us here. He figured if he sent a team of your friends and said you've been dropped of all charges, you'd come back with us and secretly be executed." explained Renji.

"He thinks I'm that naïve?"

Renji shrugs and Orihime looks up at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"You're coming back though, right? We could hide you."

Ichigo gives her a weak smile.

"I'm afraid not. I have a home and well…a lover here now."

"A lover?" Ishida questioned.

"Grimmjow." said Ichigo as a faint pink rushing on his cheeks.

"We're happy for you and all Ichigo, but what's going to happen now?" asked Renji.

"All four of you leave. Injure yourselves to make it look like you got beaten badly. Tell them Rukia was killed and don't ever come back here."

"Why say that Rukia was killed?"

"Because she'll be dead in a matter of hours." said Ichigo with a small part of Hichigo seeping out.

They all looked to one another and Renji gave a sigh of defeat.

"I know what she did to you, Ichigo. Do what you think needs to be done and maybe in the distance future, we'll see you again."

"Thank you for everything." he said to all of them and watched as a few tears poured down Orihime's cheeks.

Ichigo sighed and kissed her cheek before looking back to see Grimmjow twisting his wrist, telling him to hurry it up.

"It was nice to see you one last time." said Renji before they all began the long trek back to Soul Society. Ichigo heard Orihime sobbing a little and felt like crying himself, but he had more important matters to finish.

_Rukia._

* * *

It was dark and cold. Rukia shivered and adjusted her vision to the darkness around her. Her head throbbed with vicious vigor.

_Where am I?_

She sat up and hissed at the pain coming from her muscles. She had been laying on concrete and that had most likely caused her to feel this way. Her hands trembled as she tried to find a wall of something to grab onto. Her fingers met cool metal and she lifted herself up with the help of what appeared to be a pole. Upon closer examination, she saw it was a bar and there were more bars on either side of this one.

_A prison cell. _

She heard some talking coming from above her and she strained to listen.

"Be careful, Ichigo."

"What do I have to fear, Grimmjow?"

"Just don't get too close to her. I don't want her to rile you up so, you let your guard down and all of a sudden my new lover is gone."

"I'm not naïve!"

"Whatever."

A chuckle was heard and then light flooded the dungeon.

Ichigo shut the door, getting rid of the light, and descended the stairs. His eyes were narrowed and his face was completely serious.

"_Rukia._" he spat.

She let out a dark cackle.

"So, you leave me and end up with a hollow?! Oh, that is just rich! I suppose that hollow inside you made you see that monster as something capable of emotion much less love."

Ichigo stayed calm throughout her rant.

_What happened to the Ichigo that used to get riled up?_

"Swipe that look off your face. I'm not as insulted by your harmless comments anymore."

"Well, what are you going to do with me?"

"What I've been waiting to do."

Suddenly, Ichigo's reiatsu flared and a half of his hollow mask appeared on the right side of his face. Hichigo let out a mad chuckle.

"See, Rukia? We've become stronger and aren't affected by you anymore. And now we _both _get to share this glorious moment where your heart stops beating and your blood seeps all over that concrete floor."

Rukia shivered. Ichigo's voice sounded warped. She could hear his voice and that damn hollow's at the same time. It was like a broken tune.

Ichigo used shunpo and in her weakened state, she couldn't tell where he went until she felt the tip of Zangetsu press against her back, right where her heart was.

"Remember, Rukia? The first night I saw you? You helped me save my family by giving me your powers. I am grateful for that and still am, but then you turned into this monster and I'm not sure why."

_Me? A monster? Look at yourself!_

"But that's not what I want you to remember. I want you to remember how you gave me your powers. Tell me Rukia."

"I stabbed you in the heart." she said and her eyes widened in realization.

"Exactly." said Ichigo in that bizarre way before he thrust the blade into her back, ripping flesh and cutting bone.

The sword easily cut through her and he watched as the blade came out from her chest. Blood stained Zangetsu and Hichigo gave one of his best laughs. The blood trickled down onto Ichigo's hands and in one swift move, he wretched it out of her body, leaving it to hit the floor, much like Soi-fon had hit the sand, face down. **[4]**

* * *

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Ichigo as he laid down on the bed beside Grimmjow.

"You don't look fine. You should be happy. Rukia's dead."

Ichigo gave a grin.

"Yeah, she is isn't she? I guess I'm just having trouble realizing that…she's really gone."

Grimmjow kissed his forehead.

"I know how you can forget all about the world for a while."

* * *

Fingers grasped at his shirt and slowly lifted it above his head. He smiled and Grimmjow connected their lips, sucking on Ichigo's bottom lip. They both moaned and Grimmjow bucked his hips into Ichigo's. Ichigo gasped and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow dominated Ichigo's mouth and snaked his hands down to grope at Ichigo's ass.

Lovely sounds emitted from Ichigo and Grimmjow was overjoyed to know that he was the reason for those noises. Slowly, he pulled Ichigo's pants down over his hips. He kissed every little spot on Ichigo's body and watched as his lover turned into an aroused and panting mess.

Ichigo tugged at his shirt and Grimmjow smirked. He purposely went as slow as possible to take it off and watched as Ichigo admired his chest. Soon, his pants were also on the floor and finally he pulled Ichigo's black boxers off revealing all that was Ichigo. Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow stared at him and he writhed under Grimmjow's gaze. Grimmjow smiled and picked Ichigo up by the thighs and stepped into the large bathtub. Soon, they were covered with water and just before Grimmjow entered his lover, Ichigo smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." **[5]**

* * *

**[1] Slight HichiIchi if you squint**

**[2] Just plain fluffy HichiIchi. I couldn't help myself.**

**[3] Ichigo's a lone wolf for sure~**

**[4] Yay~ She's gone**

**[5] Sorry, if the lemon sucks. I haven't written one in a while.**

* * *

**Author's Note: God, I thought I would never finish that, but I did it and it's my longest one shot yet! Over 5,000 words! **

**Also, sorry to all the Rukia fans out there, but I simply cannot stand the bitch. **

**LiveToTell I hope you enjoyed it and anyone else who stumbled upon my drabble. **

**If you have a request for a drabble you can send me a PM or review and I'll see what I can do.**

**RQOTD is the Random Question Of The Day. Basically, I ask you guys a question and you answer in a review or a PM.**

* * *

**RQOTD: Was it Great, Good, Okay, Bad, or Terrible?**

* * *

**Leave me an answer!**

***Dances because she actually finished***


End file.
